


Из частной переписки

by Contesina



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письма героинь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Элизабет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письмо взбалмошной сестры из *** ского полка.

Лиззи, милая!

Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что я ужасно обиделась и решила совсем тебе не писать хотя бы полгода, пока ты не прочувствуешь, как сильно задела моего Уикхема. Ну да я знаю, что тебе в своем громадном Пемберли и подумать о сестре некогда, а об ее муже ты и не вспоминаешь — хотя, между прочим, он тебя очень уважает! — а мы все-таки родственницы, (клякса) и в этой дыре, куда нас с полком определили на три месяца, такая скука, что даже письма тебе — уже развлечение. Но не подумай, что я простила. Я еще буду обижаться долгое время. И между прочим, я вышла замуж первой.

Как там наша Джейн? Можешь себе это представить — она сказала, что не собирается давать мое имя своей дочери! Она даже объяснила, почему, но я не поняла, потому что не дочитала до конца абзаца — длинно и нудно, будто проповедь Мэри. Ну и что, что они с мистером Бингли решили назвать дочку в честь его матери и тебя? Ты могла бы подождать! Лили Элизабет звучит куда хуже, чем Лили Лидия. Эти имена хотя бы начинаются с одной буквы, хотя называть в честь цветка глупо. А если бы это была какая-нибудь гербера?

И ты тоже хороша, не могла замолвить словечко за моего Уикхема. Мистер Дарси такой богатый, ему ничего не стоит расстаться с одним из приходов. Только не нужно оправдываться, что все они заняты. Наверняка один из священников старый и дряхлый, и его место скоро освободится. А мой Уикхем прелестно смотрелся бы фоне какой-нибудь старой церкви. Конечно, одежда священника да и просто гражданское платье не так ему к лицу, как красный мундир, но ведь необязательно сиднем сидеть в деревне по месту службы, мы могли бы выбираться на сезон в Лондон, имея постоянный доход. На худой конец, ему бы подошла должность каноника в соборе Святого Павла. Говорят, там больше денег.

У меня появилось два новых платья и зонтик с бахромой. А еще золотая цепочка. Мой дорогой Уикхем, конечно, не заметил зонтик (куда ему отличить этот от тех пяти, если он того же цвета, но с другим узором. Правда, и этот ужасен, но я спорю бахрому и подумаю, как сделать его поприличнее), но поинтересовался, откуда взялась цепочка. Пришлось сказать, что купила на деньги, присланные отцом. Но папенька вот уже два месяца ничего не шлет, отговариваясь, что мы забрали доход с приданого на полгода вперед (ну и что??), а тебе могу похвастаться — я выиграла в карты. Почти выиграла, впрочем. Я подсказала одному джентльмену за столом карты его противников. Сумма была большая, и он великодушно отблагодарил меня. И прошу, не надо нотаций, я их все пропущу, если тебе взбредет в голову их написать. Это было честно.

Кстати, в нашем полку появилось два новых офицера, мистер Стонер и мистер Грант. Первый просто душка, он носит за мной зонтик и всегда готов сопровождать меня и жену полковника в библиотеку или на прогулку. А мистер Грант такой зануда, весь вечер может просидеть за книгой, а если спросить, что он делает, то всегда отвечает, что занят. Если же спрашиваешь его, чем именно он занят, то он не отвечает вообще. Ужасно. Давай женим его на Мэри? Если ты озаботишься прислать ее сюда и купить ей хоть пару платьев красивого фасона, все остальное я беру на себя. Иначе как-то неприлично иметь в семье старую деву. Это Китти сама справилась и теперь важничает, называясь миссис Денни, а Мэри придется заняться вплотную.

Все остальное я напишу тебе завтра, сейчас мне пора собираться на чай к жене полковника. Если здесь окажется чересчур скучно, я переступлю через свои обиды и уеду к Джейн, чтобы не пропустить рождественский бал. В любом случае жди от меня писем, и можешь даже не передавать привет от моего Уикхема мистеру Дарси, хотя приличия полагают это сделать. Ну да ты сама знаешь.

Твоя любящая сестра  
Лидия.  
P.S. Здесь такой чудный муслин в лавке за углом! Ты не одолжишь мне пять фунтов?


	2. Марианна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письмо старшей сестры на континент.

Моя дорогая Марианна,

Я надеюсь, ты приятно проводишь время вблизи озер и та немецкая чопорность, которой ты так страшилась перед отъездом, не сильно тебя задевает. Признаться, я бы сама поддалась поэтическому чувству в описываемых тобой пейзажах — хотя твоя старшая сестра воплощенная практичность от туфелек до шпилек — и посчитала бы дурную обслугу в гостинице ужаснейшим препятствием романтическому настроению. Но ты не одна, и Кристофер вполне может позаботиться о путешествии, оставив тебе наслаждаться. Только умоляю тебя, не переусердствуй. Я знаю, ты не умеешь любить вполсилы, но не бросайся в крайности, ибо восторженное чувство часто может встретить отпор со стороны мужчины, отягощенного дорожными хлопотами без поддержки жены.

Итак, с обязательным сестринским наставлением я разделалась и могу перейти к более приятным вещам. И хотя величественные палаццо Венеции, быть может, отбили у тебя охоту к приходским мелочам, тебе полагается их прочитать, чтобы к возвращению быть в курсе событий. Я милосердно опущу то, что причетника, с позволения епископа, Эдварду пришлось уволить (его любовь к колокольному звону под влиянием горячительных напитков перешла границы допустимого), а также то, что портлендские розы, новинка сезона, чудесно прижились в моем саду — ты вскоре лично сможешь это оценить. Дождливую погоду и переписку с леди Миддлтон я также не упомяну — и та и другая страдают отсутствием красоты и оригинальности. Хотя письма миледи все же иногда оживляет сэр Джон, приписывая пару строчек в духе «Прелестные дамы, какой бал я собираюсь устроить к Рождеству! Непременно жду вас с семействами» и проч., зрелище все же довольно уныло и не стоит тех денег, что я уплачиваю за получение строк ее сиятельства.

Маленькую Энн уже можно перестать называть маленькой, за это лето она выросла на целый дюйм и требует дополни тельного ярда кружев на воскресное платье. Эдвард улыбается и замечает, что мальчишки в этом отношении обходятся гораздо экономнее. Думаю, месяца через три мы сможем проверить. По всем признакам, в этот раз у нас будет сын. Дорогая будущая тетя, кстати, есть ли у вас соображения об имени вашего второго племянника? Эдвард настаивает на Ричарде, и я склонна с ним согласиться. Полагаю, ты тоже оценишь рыцарский ореол, которым мы собираемся наделить сына. Если же родится девочка, то здесь тебе не отвертеться — Эдвард непременно окрестит ее Марианной.

Мама шлет мне по два восторженных письма в неделю, описывая мистера Ли — да-да, именно того молодого человека, с которым Маргарет три раза танцевала на балу у мистера Палмера прошлой весной. По моим впечатлениям, он достойный и благоразумный собеседник, по мнению мамы — романтический герой с тремя тысячами в год. Что думает по этому поводу Маргарет, пока неизвестно, но наверняка истина где-то посредине. В следующий ее визит я попытаюсь поговорить с ней, если она сочтет нужным открыть эту тайну, ибо миссис Дженнингс, как обычно, гостит у дочери и не упускает из виду ни одного из поклонников Маргарет, а это нелегко выдержать, при всей ее доброте и благих намерениях.

Милая Марианна, не грусти. Не вспоминай укоров миссис Палмер, она не имеет права на них. Мистер Палмер, неделю назад в шестой раз ставший отцом, невероятно горд (хоть и не показывает этого), но не следует печалиться, что ты не можешь последовать их примеру. Я не верю, что Кристофер пусть однажды обратился к тебе с упреком. Я вижу, как благодарен он тебе за то, что ты стала настоящей матерью для нашей несчастной Элизы, и не соглашусь считать, что этого мало. Ты еще так молода, и время покажет, помогут ли молитвы, или же Элиза и есть тот единственный ребенок, которого тебе суждено воспитать. Кристофер всегда будет тебе поддержкой и опорой, как мне — Эдвард, и поверь — все еще впереди. И я не желаю видеть свою счастливую сестру в унынии. Мы еще поговорим об этом, как всегда, у меня в гостиной, возле тех чудных портлендских роз. Может быть, ты даже захочешь сделать из них варенье?..

Эдвард передает тебе наилучшие пожелания. Энн присоединяется, но также просит привезти ей куклу с льняными волосами и в немецком платье. Элиза же собирается дописать несколько слов перед тем, как я запечатаю это письмо, но я могу заранее сказать, чего она желает — кроме вашего приезда, разумеется, — карту континента и подробный рассказ о всех замках, мимо которых вам случилось проезжать. Чем древнее замок, тем лучше. Если же в нем еще обитают привидения, ты заслужишь ее вечную благодарность. Мне кажется, или я знаю, от кого она унаследовала эту страсть к прекрасному?

Твоя любящая сестра Элинор,  
А также Эдвард, Энн и Элиза.


	3. Энн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письмо одной когда-то непримиримой леди.

Дорогая миссис Крофт,

Не знаю, с каким чувством вы воспримете мое письмо. Мы никогда не были близкими подругами, и совместные чаепития у Энн и ее мужа едва ли сблизили нас, несмотря на ваш дружелюбный нрав и мое твердое стремление забыть былое. Восемь лет — срок немалый, но мы согласимся с вами в том, что времени подвластно не все, а чувства — тем более.

Боюсь, я нарушила правила учтивости, вначале не принеся своих поздравлений. Я привыкла называть мужа моей любимой Энн капитаном, хотя такое звание уже давно не соответствует истине. Пожалуй, я приложу все усилия, чтобы избавиться от этой забавной привычки теперь, когда он стал контрадмиралом. Он заслужил сие высокое звание, и я искренне рада за него. Оно добыто в трудах на благо родины, а это не может не вызвать глубочайшего уважения. Мой покойный супруг, будучи военным, не раз рисковал жизнью ради отчизны, и страхи и неопределенность, кои сопровождают семью такого храброго человека, мне ведомы не понаслышке. Хотя много лет назад я не по назначению употребила сие знание.

Пора объясниться, миссис Крофт, иначе мое письмо так и останется нелепой учтивостью. Я не подвержена чрезвычайной мнительности, но уже немолода и не могу похвалиться отменным здоровьем. Доктор, осматривавший меня на прошлой неделе, не дает моему сердцу долгих лет. Я склонна верить ему, ибо женское сердце изнашивается быстро, даже если страсти не терзают его открыто. И мне не хотелось бы покинуть этот мир внезапно, не объяснившись с вами.

Вы знаете, что я сыграла неприглядную роль в первом сватовстве капитана Уэнтуорта к Энн. Тогда я не считала данный Энн совет неправым. Сейчас, видя ее счастье, я порой думаю, что отняла у нее несколько ценных лет, которые та могла бы провести в заботах о муже, живя собственным домом, а не младшей сестрой и неприметной дочерью. Сэр Уолтер и в лучшие дни был капризен и расточителен. Пусть теперь он не так часто рассуждает о красоте и порочащих ее профессиях, а проживание в Бате менее накладно, но его поведение тогда приводило меня в отчаяние, пусть я старалась этого не показывать, подавая пример Энн и пытаясь поддержать славу его древнего рода. Жаль, что титул достанется мистеру Эллиоту. У него есть достаточно денег, но мало представления о родовом имени. Элизабет же, пока не нашла супруга (если я верно помню, то два года назад вы присутствовали на ее свадьбе и, наверное, также как и весь Бат были удивлены ее выбором, хотя с точки зрения света четвертый герцог Графтонский — очень подходящая партия, если не считать того, что старшая падчерица — ее ровесница), была порой несдержанна и несправедлива к Энн, и та много от нее вытерпела.

Я не отказываюсь от тех слов, сказанных много лет назад. Любовное чувство застилало Энн глаза и делало ее равнодушной к требованиям долга и благоразумия. Долгая разлука, как бы ни была она болезненна, показала верность чувств обеих сторон, и, как знать, в какой-то мере стала залогом их безоблачного счастья. Простите, миссис Крофт, я впадаю в грех гордыни, заявляя подобное, но таково мое мнение. И все же, меня порой посещают сомнения.

Наверное, мы никогда окончательно не сойдемся с вами во взглядах на те года. Я желала бы прожить еще долго, и молю бога даровать мне достаточно времени, чтобы мы могли стать настоящими подругами. Если же этого не случится, письмо, написанное в эту Пасху, будет моим слабым утешением. Прошу вас, не говорите о нем Энн. Пускай наши мирные чаепития продолжатся, и, возможно, мы еще успеем решиться и поговорить об этом вслух, оставив в прошлом все недоразумения.

Остаюсь с уважением и проч.,  
Леди Кэролайн Рассел


End file.
